tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Responsibility
Responsibility, also known as Happy and Sad or What Makes an Engine Happy, is a song from the tenth series. Lyrics :What makes an engine happy? :What makes an engine sad? :It all depends what's happened :And that type of day you've had. :What makes an engine happy :Won't make an engine sad? :So many things can make your day :A good one or a bad. :Chuffing children to the sea :Will make an engine smile. :Or racing through the countryside :For mile on mile on mile. :Just being really useful :Will make an engine's day. :Or going somewhere different :Making new friends on the way. :What makes an engine happy? :What makes an engine sad? :It all depends what's happened :And that type of day you've had. :What makes an engine happy :Won't make an engine sad? :So many things can make your day :A good one or a bad. :Running out of water :Yes, it makes an engine sad. :Breaking down or being late :Makes an engine feel so bad :Getting stuck up Gordon's Hill :Won't please Sir Topham Hatt. :But don't despair 'cause everyone :Has days can go like that. :What makes an engine happy? :What makes an engine sad? :It all depends what's happened :And the type of day you've had. :What makes an engine happy :Won't make an engine sad? :So many things can make your day :A good one or a bad. :(Instrumental break) :What makes an engine happy? :What makes an engine sad? :It all depends what's happened :And that type of day you've had. :What makes an engine happy :Won't make an engine sad? :So many things can make your day :A good one or a bad. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Molly * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Harold * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Mr. Percival * Refreshment Lady Locations * The Transfer Yards * Sodor Fuel Depot * Brendam Docks * Sodor Airport * The Coaling Plant * Ffarquhar Quarry * Gordon's Hill * The Railway Works * Skarloey Coal Yard * Culdee Caves * The Headlands * The Wharf * Maithwaite Footage Used * Calling All Engines! * Thomas' Milkshake Muddle * Mighty Mac * Respect for Gordon * Rheneas and the Dinosaur * Toby Feels Left Out * Henry and the Flagpole * Thomas' New Trucks * Duncan and the Old Mine * Skarloey the Brave * Thomas and the Golden Eagle * Keeping up with James * Percy and the Funfair * Emily and the Special Coaches * Duncan's Bluff * Missing Trucks * Thomas and the Treasure Learning Segments * Help From Your Friends Deleted Scenes * Toby Feels Left Out - A deleted scene of Toby rolling his eyes after his accident. * Henry and the Flagpole - Henry pulling coal trucks out of the tunnel. Trivia * This song was released in theatres in the US on Thomas and Friends on the Big Screen on 8 September 2007. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Songs from Sodor US *2008 Sampler DVD JPN * Song and Story: Let's Sing Together CHN * Sing-a-Long 4 CDS * All Star Tracks * The Railway Stories Volume 3 Music Video File:What Makes an Engine Happy - Music Video File:What Makes an Engine Happy - Music Video (Short Version) Category:Songs Category:Theatrical releases